


We Just Fit

by NicholeRivera19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, First Time, History repeats itself., Love, M/M, Sam Ships It, deanxCas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeRivera19/pseuds/NicholeRivera19
Summary: I hope you all do not hate me after this....





	

Everything was finished. They were finally done. Dean and Castiel had taken out a whole family of shapeshifters. It had been hard and dirty work-each of them covered in blood, dirt and ash. Dean thought _fuck it_ before he was tugging Castiel against him and slamming their lips together. He thought Castiel would push away from him, but Castiel just brought him closer, deepening the kiss. When they pulled away, they had huge grins on their faces, looking at their filthy clothes and skin.

  
"Let's go home, Cas", Dean muttered as they trudged their way back to the Impala. Dean slung open the door and slid into the seat, while Cas was on the opposite side.   
\---------------------------

  
It was small things at first-his toiletries, his clothes and then suddenly, Cas was spending all his free time and his nights with Dean in their shared room. Castiel thought Dean would be agitated about him constantly staying beside him but Dean just...fit. They fit together without disturbing the other. The journey into sex wasn't hard or difficult for Dean either; sure he'd never ventured to touching himself, but he rather Castiel took control there. He would take his time opening Dean up, gentle touches to keep Dean grounded and know that he could say no at any time. Castiel was gentle, but sure-he made sure to always make sure Dean was comfortable. Dean could feel Castiel stretching him open, but didn't hurt like he thought it would-in fact, it was amazing, feeling Castiel move inside of him. He pinned Dean's hands down, laying across his back.

  
"So beautiful like this Dean, all spread out", he murmured against Dean's ear. Dean could only moan in response. After, Castiel held Dean close to his chest while Dean caught his breath, their skin was dampened from their activities. Castiel hummed softly, pressing a kiss to Dean's temple. Dean was feeling a bit vulnerable, shy but Castiel seemed to melt even more of his fears away.   
\----------------------------------

  
Sam wasn't surprised when one night, Dean suggested they all go out and Dean picked a pretty decently fancy place. His suspicions were confirmed when Dean had Castiel change what he ordered-but Castiel, who was newly human didn't understand quite as much. He had a look of amusement on his face, sipping the wine Dean had picked out. To give credit, Dean was wearing a nice button down and a vest shirt, Sam had opted for a nice plaid button down and Cas was wearing a dark purple button down with a silver vest. They both looked good, but Sam had a feeling this wasn't the end to their night. They had been "together" for a year, but Sam knew Castiel had had Dean from the moment Castiel rescued him from Hell. Sam didn't care, he just wanted to make sure his brother was taken care of. He watched as Dean rubbed at the back of his neck, when the waiter came. Dean perked and smiled hugely as he set the food down; as Castiel went to reach for his fork, Dean took his hand and smiled almost shyly. Castiel returned the smile and his entire face went flat when he saw Dean stand and then take one knee. His eyes widened and he looked at Sam from the corner of his eye and saw tears shining in the younger Winchesters' eyes. Castiel turned his attention back to Dean and gave him a shy smile.

  
"Cas, I'm never good with chick flick moments, and I'm scared I'm gonna mess up, but will you marry me?" He asked, tilting his head up to look into those blue eyes he's come to love. Castiel smiled and cupped Dean's cheek in his hand before leaning down and pressing a kiss to his lips. He gave a nod.

  
"Yes, Dean. I will marry you", he replied softly. Dean's smile, if possible, was even brighter. Dean slid the flat, black, tungsten ring onto his finger and Castiel felt the sting of tears. Dean stood up, pulling Castiel into a kiss before he tried to pull back; Castiel tugged Dean closer for a much deeper kiss, earning a few chuckles from the few they had in their audience. When they pulled apart, Sam smiled and clasped Castiel on the shoulder.

  
"Glad to have you as brother-in-law", he commented. Cas smiled brightly, the smile that Dean loved.

  
"I'm glad to be part of your family. Thank you, Sam", he answered. Sam gave a shy shrug before he continued eating and that was that. Life went on, Castiel looked at his boyfriend-er, fiance, with a smile before they began eating their meal as well. Cas knew they were going to have an amazing night after dinner.   
\---------------  
Later that night, after Castiel had cleaned Dean up, he snuggled close.

  
"I love you, Dean", he whispered. Dean smiled, feeling the warmth coming from his fiance. He exuded nothing but warmth. They fell asleep, lying in each others' arms. Dean had moved onto his back during the night, sleeping comfortably. He wiped at his face, feeling a bit sweaty. His eyelids moved slightly as he stirred sleepily, feeling something fall onto his face. His eyes flew open, before he was seeing Castiel pinned to the ceiling and was suddenly engulfed in flames.

  
"Cas!" He shouted, the roar of the fire in his ears. 


End file.
